


The Day the Dead Schemed

by McKayRulez



Series: Markiplier Fics [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A Date With Markiplier, Bodyswap, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, Markiplier - Freeform, Short One Shot, Stream of Consciousness, Who Killed Markiplier?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Damien, Celine and the District Attorney plot their next move.





	The Day the Dead Schemed

Damien looks up at us from the darkness, a resigned look on his face.  
(Damien): "Hey,.. old friend.. Sorry to have to ask you this, but did you sign up to be an organ donator before your untimely death?"  
(District Attorney): "Yeah. Why?"  
(Celine): "You won't mind if I, Damien and yourself share your body will you?"  
(Damien): "I mean your are.. Dead after all.."  
The DA stares at them in their seriousness for a moment then grins.  
(DA): "Sure, sweetie! You all deserved better, and it's not like I have any use for it on my own anymore. It is quiet broken but.. Let's all take it for a joyride and have fun okay? Let's get out of this dark boring void."  
  
(Celine): "Yes. We should also go check on Wil first."  
(Damien): How broken is our body?"  
(DA): "Oh, shot, fell from a big height, probably have a broken neck.."  
Celine looks to Damien.  
(Celine): "Well, it'll be a pain in the neck,.. but I guess it's better then nothing."  
Damien looks to us sincerely.  
(Damien): "You didn't have to do this.. Really, Thank you.. So much."  
  
(DA): "Do you think the body will last long though? Even with Celine's magic?"  
(Celine): "Oh.. About that.. Even if it doesn't, I know someone else we can ask."  
(DA): "Who?"  
Celine casts a wary look in Damien's direction. His demeanor had slightly changed to one of anger. Already knowing who Celine had picked out.  
(Damien): "No!.. We shouldn't bring anyone else into this!"  
(DA): "What's going on?! What's wrong Damien?"  
*Celine answered before he could speak.  
(Celine): "Mark's date.."  
Damien's eyes became pained and the DA looked confused to Celine.  
(DA): "Wait.. I thought Mark was married to you?"  
(Celine): "We were before I.. Had an affair with Wil.."  
(DA): "Guess he.. Moved on pretty quickly?"  
(Damien): "With my partner..."  
DA's eyes widened as Celine cleared her throat.  
(Celine): "Well as Mark tries to charm them, we'll get in there and try to put a stop to it.. Ask them to let us in, invite them into the fold."  
(DA): "Invite them?.. Like we'll have four consciousness's now?.. Huh.. Neat."  
(Damien): "So they can live in misery with us? No thanks."  
(Celine): "Damien, you know it's the only way to keep them safe and away from Mark.. Also.. You'll get to be with your love again. Do you know how much I wish I could get that with Wil?"  
Damien continued to look uncertain and upset but admitted, "I have missed them.. Very much.."  
(Celine): "Then it's settled."  
(DA): "I guess we're going to crash Mark's date?"


End file.
